The Biostatistics and Informatics shared resource (BISR), led by Matthew S. Mayo, PhD, MBA, FASA, is a critical and highly utilized shared resource that supports members of The University of Kansas Cancer Center. Mayo established this shared resource in 1998 and in 2002 was awarded a five-year $1.4 million NCI R24 shared resource grant for non-NCI designated centers to enhance the biostatistics and informatics infrastructure for the cancer center. The BISR has 5 aims: 1) Provide Statistical Expertise in Study Design for Cancer Center Projects, 2) Provide Informatics Capabilities to Support Data/Protocol Management, Monitoring and Training Complemented with new Tools for Hypothesis Generation and Cohort Identification, 3) Provide Monitoring Oversight and Perform Appropriate Analyses, 4) Participate in the Preparation of Study Presentations and Publications, and 5) Educate Cancer Center Researchers on Statistical Aspects of Cancer Research, that directly support the aims of cancer center and each program. Funding from the CCSG will enhance the BISR's ability to develop research grants and projects with cancer center members. From 2007 through 2010 the BISR has aided in the development of 129 grant applications of which 24% have been funded. The BISR also maintains an integrated research information system, which provides a centralized location for clinical protocol management within the same system that houses trial-specific data. This comprehensive system provides a web-accessible, single-source for obtaining the most up-to-date protocol information. Study-specific patient calendars can also be developed within this system to enhance protocol adherence. BISR staff also provides the education and training services for data entry personnel on cancer-related trials; hence, this integrated protocol and data management system enhances the quality control of Cancer Center clinical trials. In the coming year, we will augment the institutions clinical data repository, specifically to advance cancer research by allowing investigators to determine trial feasibility, characterize biospecimens and our cancer population by incorporating outcomes information from the tumor registry, and conduct survival analysis by incorporating the social security death index.